The Dance Partner
by Fairywritersofthetale
Summary: Melody always had an uncontrolable hunger for dance, but will a dude stop her?


**Sunlight fell into Mellody's room. Mellody shuffled as she reached into her dresser grabbing a hand full of clothing. She went over to her white as snow daybed. Her orange and yellow sheets shined,sparkling in her room. She threw the rest of her stuff in her duffel bag. She then neatly placed her pointe shoes in her pink bag. She looked out her window. Waves danced across the ocean.**

**"There done," Mellody whispered to herself, "this summer is sure gonna be different." Last May she turned 13 and her mom and dad thought it would be great for her to go to a dance camp. So no,no do not go to Florida where she could see Le klett her favorite dancer and much for hitting the beach this summer. No! She wished that her parents would not make her go to Virginia ,but like always no.**

**If you have not noticed yet she was Mellody Abrin,daughter of the best dancer in the grand prix a very big event which is like the olympics for ballet at the age of 15. She had won. Her mother was Living Abrin,dancer and owner of 50 dance academies and headmistress of one of them. Luckily for her mom she had an untamed passion for ballet. So her mother had her go to the closest dance academy that she even worked at. Then during the long summers they went to the colorful florida. But not this year.**

**She glanced into the mirror. Her silky brown hair is in a ponytail. Like usual. She wore a pair of blue shorts that reach her knees with ballet flats and a comfy dance shirt. She rush downstairs to find my mom in the living room. She was wearing a blue dress and black heels with her hair done into a bun. Obviously a meeting happened earlier for one of the her dance schools. She smiled.**

**"You all set?"**

**"Yep!" She hands me a nice pink bag that has 30$,a lunch,snacks ,a iPod with movies and a pair of headphones to match, a two-way plane ticket and two water bottles with flavor pouches.**

**"Everything for your flight. Plus a go to camp gift "**

**"Thanks mom." She squealed hugging her.**

**"Now let's go it's practically 3:00."**

**"Consider me gone." She said walking to the car.**

**The airport was bustling. The silver Sudan sparkled off the sun. A sticky sensation ran up her spine, as a foul smell of jet fuel pasted her. Her mom cut the purr of the car, she unbuckled smoothing her blue dress. Melody got out of the silver Sudan that sparkled like a diamond. A roar of a jet flew past her as she walked to the trunk of the car. She picked up her bags and threw them on her back.**

**"Bye mom!" She yelled before running into the airport.**

**She looked out the window as the plane lifted off. The ground grew into tiny ant figures as her plane left L.A. . The sun brightened by the second. She looked up to the seatbelt sign as it slowly faded. Mellody unbuckled and dug threw her new bag. Finally after minutes of digging she found the ear buds and iPod. The screen went from a black to a nice Caribbean blue as it turned on,brightening by her light tap of her finger. She placed the ear buds in her ears and taped Dance Academy episode 26 blinked on. Two hours later she fell into a deep sleep.**

**In her mind she dreamed she was on a stage with a glistening christmas tree. A bright colorful music started. The nutcracker thumped around then a nutcracker came out. She ran…. why was she here? Before she knew it he was in front of her.**

**"Hello Mellody be sure to see me in 2 days time." She woke up panting in the soft grey chair. She found she was the only one awake. Her iPod was in her hand it shined as she looked up the time ; 6:30 it blinked. She yawned and got a gorilla bar out of her bag and some dehydrated apples with nuts. She ate every bite not leaving a nibble. Full she brushed her hair and stared out the window thinking what the people down there are thinking. She put her hair brush away and got ready for the day ahead.**

** She woke up panting in the soft grey chair. She found she was the only one awake. Her iPod was in her hand it shined as she looked up the time ; 6:30 it blinked. She yawned and got a gorilla bar out of her bag and some dehydrated apples with nuts. She ate every bite not leaving a nibble. Full she brushed her hair and stared out the window thinking what the people down there are thinking. She put her hair brush away and got ready for the day ahead. **

** Cabs honked and people ran from the rain, a clap of thunder rose. Melody searched for a cab and found a bright yellow one and got in. The driver looked at her questionably for directions. **

** she asked politely while drying her hair. **

** The man asked her. She waved a $20 bill in his face. **

** She sang. She thought as she leaned back in her seat as her bags surrounded her. **

** Mellody thought to herself. Trees surround the cab as light drizzled though the branches. A bright sign came into view that had sun flowers all around it with a bold dark print that read . Minutes passed until a nice daisy printed field surrounded cab driver drove to the door and she gave him the 20. **

** He told her driving off. **

** As she walked into the entrance 2 woman sat behind a desk smiling so wide she thought there teeth were going to fall out. **

** s your name sweetie?Wow,she would be a shoe in for Effie in the hunger ,Oh here you are you're with Abive Living room fun!And be sure to to go to the dance hall after you it!Well this will be by home for a while,More like 3 weeks,Hi my name Abrin and you must be Mellody. Now the weird ladies told me to tell you it**

** Mellody looked at her and shut the wooden drawer that she just put her tanks in. s go campers to dance camp. For the ones who are new,we do a production each year for all of Richmond. It is free for anyone so if your parents would like join they this year it may be different we are going to be partnering with the dance camp for boys to do the nutcracker. Auditions are at three see you all there. Did you hear her I am so going to audition! The dream. I do not like him,I never met him,he is not real!How could he be here?1-2-3-4 She whispered. **

** She told the class. **

** She went to the front of the room and started to dance. Music flowed through her. Her heart raced. The tap of the keys put her body to ,ta,la,la. The music spun. She thumbed moving her arms and toes. **

** said. She bowed then turned to run to the door. Everything fast forwarded. Before she knew it she was on the ground outside the studio. **

** A boy with high tops on said. **

**She looked up feeling dizzy and smelling mint. He asked again. He then mumbled something under his breath. He gave her his soft hand and got her up. **

** m fine bye!Wait at least let me buy you ,also I She said surprising herself. **

** He replied. He took her hand and led her to the dining hall. A buzz went through her head. **

** He asked her. She looked around and saw a line for burgers. She led him to the line not saying a word. She looked at him and saw him grinning. **

** He teased. She blushed then a signal snapped to her head. She you ok.I think I like Dylan but if I like him it would interfere with my dancing and well everything!Thats your problem,about you liking him. You know he likes you right. He told me that he saw you around and knows your mom by her dancing on broadway Abrin told her. Melody heard that everything was right her mom did do a show in new york for fun on the holidays. Maybe he did see her. Mellody jumped up and ran to the dining hall finding Dylan there by himself eating fries.**

**"Can I join?"She asked. He looked up and smiled.**

**"Always. What part are you wanting for the performance?"He asked her.**

**"You will find out."She teased. Maybe this won't be so bad.**


End file.
